


Wings

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Serial: s064 The Time Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master knows when to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies. Borrows omphalos's idea that the Master's "drums" are the result of a chronovore. Oh, and apologies to Mr. Gilbert for lifting a line of dialog from "The Mikado."
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

That silly human girl! The Doctor was bluffing; no stomach for sacrificing his pets. Then _she_ had to go and complete the Time Ram. Well, he was still alive, but who knew when or where?

He could still hear the beat of wings – flap-flap-flap-flap – in his head. Familiar, somehow… And voices through his open TARDIS door: the Doctor’s, Miss Grant’s, and something else – female, but with echoes of something very ancient and powerful underneath.

They were discussing him. Torment? Time to go beg, then. A mere nothing -- he needn’t mean it. The Doctor would save him. Again.


End file.
